Sunny
Sunny is a female Red-crowned KakarikiRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with neatRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 28, Page 341, vivid, brilliantRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 1, Page 31, vibrant buttercup-yellow plumage, a crimson-red crown, and a dot of red behind each of her dark black eyes. A few rubicund feathers jut out from beneath both of her littleRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 3, Page 76 wings and she has a hooked billRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 3, Page 85. History Rise of Evil Sunny is first seen when Conny introduces her to Kai. Sunny helps show Kai and Marsha around The Jungle with the help of Conny and Sedge. She manages to show them the border between The Jungle and Scavenger Crags, the border between the Jungle Flock's territory and the tigers and toucans' territory, and the Gemstone Caves. Just before Sunny can show them Eight Rocks, Jaye calls a meeting and they have to go back to camp. Outcast Sunny is one of the birds that goes on a patrol with Kai to collect some honey. Once they manage to get some honey from a beehive, they start going back to camp. On the way back, Kai and Conny find the shed skin of a viper, and Sunny flies ahead so she can tell Jaye and Bluebell about it. After Kai, Conny, Marsha, Molly, and Hiss return from Eight Rocks, Sunny and Banana fly down to them. Banana is suspicious as to why they were at Eight Rocks, and is also angry because Jaye and Bluebell had ordered trainees to stay in camp earlier. However, Sunny tries to distract Banana from this and continuously praises Hiss for catching a viper until Banana flies away. During the Decision-Making, Sunny agrees with siding with the Flame Birds. When Kai goes to look for Banquin, the first Flame Bird he needs to find, Sunny is one of the birds that accompanies him. Sunny decides to stop the patrol to rest for a bit when they reach the beginning of the Endless Desert; she and Conny go to find somewhere to shelter from the scorching sun whilst Kai and Marsha go hunting for some food. After discovering a shelter, Sunny goes to find Kai and Marsha to see that they were having an argument with Small, a rogue Lesser Kestrel, who leaves the scene just before Sunny can confront her. Kai and Marsha return to Conny with Sunny. After a small rest, Sunny decides it would be a good idea to split the patrol up so they can cover more ground as they search for Banquin. Sunny goes with Marsha and Kai and Conny fly with each other. Shortly afterwards, Kai and Conny are attacked by Small and her rogue friends, but luckily Sunny and Marsha are nearby and help Kai and Conny fight the gang of rogues. However, the fight stops when Buff and Rust enter the skirmish. Banquin is mentioned by one of the rogues and Sunny speaks up, claiming that she and her patrol were looking for him. The Junglebirds are taken to Banquin by the rogues. When Sunny first sees Banquin, she appears to be very nervous due to his enormous size. She leads her patrol and Banquin back to The Jungle. Once Sunny and her patrol get back to camp with Banquin, they go to Althea to get their wounds healed. When Thunder is assigned as Wing's trainer, and when Sunny notices that he is struggling, she flies down from a tree to aid him do his first training session with a Junglebird. Thunder decides that it would be a good idea to patrol around the territory for Wing's first training session, and Sunny follows him and his trainee to their first destination, Eight Rocks. Both Sunny and Thunder are shocked when Wing discovers Coal, who has a broken wing, hidden within some shrubs. Despite Thunder's protests, Sunny insists to take Coal back to Althea so she can help him. Once they near the camp, Sunny starts flying to inform Jaye and Bluebell of the situation, who think that it would be fine for Coal to stay in the flock whilst he is recovering. Sunny is later seen when Kai returns to the camp after discovering that Hiss had been murdered. Jaye orders Sunny to go and find some fighters who will be willing to carry Hiss's body back to camp. After Kai feels sick after trying to help Althea prepare Hiss's body for burial, Sunny fetches him some water and comforts him. Once Kai starts to feel better, Sunny guides him over to Leaders' Log so that they can pay their respects to Hiss with the rest of the flock. During the battle against the tigers and toucans, Sunny is seen helping Sedge chase off a Toco Toucan. Once the battle is over, Jaye promotes Sunny to a commander. When Marsha is walking around camp, Sunny spots her and asks if Kai and Conny are still in their nests. When Marsha tells her that they aren't, Sunny appears rather confused as neither of them have been seen around camp. Just before the Junglebirds begin their attack on the Razor Talons to take back Kai, Conny, and the Flame Birds, Sunny mentions to Canopy that they have no spears, and so many of the smaller birds would struggle to fight. Sunny goes back to camp with some of the other small parrots to collect some spears for the battle. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Trivia * Sunny is based off of the author's pet Red-crowned Kakariki who is also named Sunny. The real Sunny also has the same appearance as her fictional counterpartRevealed by the author. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Fighters Category:Trainers Category:Parakeets Category:Kakariki Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Commanders Category:The Flame's Return Characters